Silly Songs with Azrael
by beata-beatrix
Summary: Oh Santa! from Silly Songs with Larry becomes much more interesting when I rearrange the letters in "santa"...And have Azrael sing.


Silly Songs With Dogma,Installment 2:  
  
Oh Satan!  
  
(Note:"Sympathy for the devil" copyright the Rolling Stones.VeggieTales copyright to Lyrick Studios and its other respective owners.Thank God I don't own it...Think what damage I could do! Thanks everyone for encouraging me to post this *i.e.,nice reviews,etc.*,and by the way Dogma is copyright Kevin Smith and View Askew Productions.Thank You,bye-ee!)  
  
And now it's time for silly songs with Azrael,the part of hell where Azrael and the demons come and torture us with silly songs...  
  
Narrator:It's Hallow's Eve and Azrael is quietly anticipating the arrival of Morningstar with a plate of candies..  
  
Azrael:Oh Satan!I just can't wait for you to come,oh,I can't wait for you to come and I've got candies,three nummy candies,only for you for when you come,oh just for you for you come,cause it's halloween!  
  
*knocking on hell's gates*  
  
Azrael:Could that be Satan?Could that be him?Could it be the who tortures all the bad demons like me,the bad demons like me???!  
  
Narrotor:Azrael is surprised not to be greeted by Lucifer,but by the Last Scion named Bethany.  
  
Azreal:Who are you?  
  
Bethany:I'm a scion!And I've come to spoil your plans!Oh yes!I've come to spoil your plans! And I've come to stop you from negating all existance,So stand aside without restance!  
  
Narrator:Azrael,though frightened by the adversary,in the spirit of halloween makes an offering..  
  
Azrael:I'm not a planner,I have no plans,my scion friend,but I have candies,three yummie candies,I have no resistance,but I have these my scion friend,eat one of these my scion friend,they are for Satan..but you may have one!  
  
Narrator:The scion is touched by the demon's goodwill,but Azrael,although momentarily distracted,is still excited about Lucifer.  
  
Azrael:Oh Satan!I just can't wait for you to come,oh,I can't wait for you to come and I've got candies,three nummy candies,only for you for when you come,oh just for you for you come,cause it's halloween!  
  
*knocking on hell's gates*  
  
Azrael:Could that be Satan?Could that be him?Could it be the one who tortures all the bad demons like me,the bad demons like me???!  
  
Narrotor:Azrael is surprised not to be greeted by Lucifer,but by the Fallen Angel of Death named Loki...  
  
Azrael:Who are you?  
  
Loki:I'm Loki!And I've come to kill people,Oh yes!I've come to kill people!And I've come to destroy Sodom and Gamorrah!And I've come to..stop idolators,and get really drunk..  
  
Narrator:Azrael,though frightened by the adversary,in the spirit of halloween makes an offering..  
  
Azrael:I don't have people,I have no cities,my fallen friend,but I have candies,two yummie candies,I have no beer,but I have these my fallen friend,eat one of these my angel friend,they are for Satan..but you may have one!  
  
Narrator:The fallen angel is touched by the demon's goodwill,but Azreal,although momentarily distracted,is still excited about Lucifer.  
  
Azrael:Oh Satan!I just can't wait for yout to come,oh,I can't wait for you to come and I've got candy,a nummy candy,only for you for when you come,oh just for you for you come,cause it's halloween!  
  
*knocking on hell's gates*  
  
Azrael:Could that be Satan?Could that be him?Could it be the one who tortures all the bad demons like me,the bad demons like me???!  
  
Narrotor:Azrael is surprised not to be greeted by Lucifer,but by the archangel Metatron..  
  
Azrael:Who are you?  
  
Metraton:Behold the Metatron,herald of the almighty,voice of the one true--  
  
*slams the door*  
  
Azrael:Oh Satan!I just can't wait for you to come,oh,I can't wait for you to come and-  
  
*For some odd and unknown reason,Lucifer comes down a chimney and bells start ringing*  
  
Azrael:It's finally Satan!It's finally him,it's the one who brings torture for the bad demons like me,all the bad demons like me..!  
  
Lucifer:I'm Satan!And I'm a man of wealth and taste,oh yes,a man of wealth and taste,I've come to laugh evilly mhwa ha ha ha,And I've come to be rebellious..and act like I'm cool..  
  
*notices Loki has a red and black mustang convertible and bethany is wearing a black crown with rubies embedded in it*  
  
Lucifer:Wait a second!Hey,isn't that my car?What in hell are you doing with my crown?! So you're the ones!  
  
Loki:Wa-wait,I can explain!  
  
Bethany:We've changed*not really*!  
  
Lucifer:*big booming voice*Nobody messes with the Dark Prince,you know that don't you?!You've been very kind and gracious..and I've got all the forces of darkness!  
  
*begin throwing fireballs at everyone*  
  
Metatron*to Azrael*:Did you possess that?  
  
*The demon shakes his head*  
  
*takes candy*  
  
Azrael:Happy..Hallow's Eve! 


End file.
